Leo Goes Full-Out Wizard
by Bean89
Summary: Instead of Leo Valdez going on adventures with Apollo, Meg and Calypso after he returns from the dead, he goes to Hogwarts. There, he meets Harry and his friends during their special eighth year. Leo gets himself into a bunch of trouble. The Death Eaters rebel. A bunch of people die. You know, the usual. Based during Trials of Apollo.
1. Chapter 1 (05-04 12:24:31)

**Hi**

 **Be prepared. This is a very long authors note. Please read it all though, the ones for later chapters will be much shorter.**

 **This is my first story, which means I want you guys to be fairly harsh. Not mean, that's... well, mean, but what I'm trying to say is TELL ME what I'm doing wrong. I want help. I know my story is not the best, and I also know it can get better. But only if you guys tell me how to make it better.**

 **This is based during Trials of Apollo The Hidden Oracle, but Leo doesn't help Apollo and also doesn't help him in The Dark Prophecy/The Burning Maze because other stuff happens to him instead. It begins a week after the punching Leo Valdez scene.**

 **Oh and I know this plot is waaaay overused and cliche, but hey. You gotta start somewhere;)**

 **Another thing.**

 **IMPORTANT.**

 **I actually tolerate haters. So, you hate my work. So what? I hate my work too. It's terrible. That is common knowledge.**

 **To be honest, the most hurtful thing you could do would be not review, and I don't really care about that stuff. I got this app partly because I have been reading it for a while and wanted to PM authors who I really like, and partly because I _want_ to share my stories. I also want to get better at my writing.**

 **I'm not begging for reviews. Review if you feel like it. Spam me with reviews if you want. No matter what, I'll update. But it most likely will take a while... however that would happen anyway because I am generally a slow person. I will try though, and hopefully that's enough.**

 **This chapter is quite short, sorry.**

 **DISCLAIMER: My last name doesn't start with an R.**

 **:D**

 **On with the story!**

Percy POV

"Percy! Percy, wake up!"

I moaned in my sleep. Annabeth had joined me last night to keep the dreams at bay.

It worked, but now I'm waking up at 6am because of my Wise Girl. Great idea, me.

I slowly rubbed my face and blinked away the dark spots in my eyes. Annabeth's hovering gray orbs swam into my vision.

"Get up Seaweed Brain, Chiron asked for us." Annabeth said. She shook me around, so I sat up.

"What do you mean by 'us'?" I asked suspiciously.

"The... Seven." Annabeth grumbled. She never liked the label the demigod world had placed on us. It was almost like they saw all of the passengers aboard the Argo II as one amazing hero instead of individuals with their own strenths, and weaknesses.

I see where she's coming from.

Anyway, I gradually worked my way out of my warm, soft, welcoming bed.

My feet hit the rough wood floor and I stood up, yawning.

"So. Where to?" I wondered aloud.

"The Big House." She looked at me like I was an idiot. I suppose we _do_ tend to hold our fun, impending-war meetings in there. Why not this?

I shifted through my sea of clothes left around my room to find something clean.

Of course, by clean I mean something without 1) a huge tear in it, 2) bloodstains, which are more common than you might think, or 3) an indisguiseable stench that I tried and failed to get out.

It was tough, but I found one.

I threw on a cleanish sea green shirt with the words 'Nerdy is the new DELICIOUS!' printed in big black letters and a picture of Nerds (the candy) below it, a pair of purple shorts, and my old worn out black Converse that I borrowed (read: stole) from Jason. He bought a pair to replace the one blasted off his foot during the Grand Canyon incident.

Annabeth waited across the room, tapping her foot impatiently.

I strutted over and struck a pose Apollo would be proud of.

"How'd I look?" I asked. "Amazing as always, I presume?"

She turned to face me and smirked. "Come on, we have to go. You look presentable, I suppose."

"Wha-" I spluttered as I walked out my cabin. "Only _presentable_?! I'm hurt! My style is perfect and you know it. You have officially been demoted to Acquaintance."

Annabeth laughed and pecked me on the lips. "All better now?" She asked, smiling.

"And... you are premoted back to the best girlfriend ever!" I yelled playfully, swinging my arm over her shoulders. "Congratulations! Now for a party, with lots and lots of blue cake..."

Harry POV

I scooped up a generous helping of scrambled eggs and dumped it on my toast. Mrs. Weasley makes the best eggs ever, and since we're leaving for Hogwarts tomorrow I'm savouring every meal.

It's the summer of our eighth year at Hogwarts. And yes, I said eighth year. In honor of me and my friends defeating Voldemort, the Ministry allowed one extra year after Hogwarts was cleaned up.

At least, for the ones that survived.

Things have been getting better. George is thinking about reopening the joke shop, dedicated to Fred.

Sirius was found suspended in the veil he died in, and we discovered somehow he wasn't dead. The Order are currently working on removing him.

Tonks and Lupin are both in St. Mungo's, healing from a nearly fatal blast.

"Harry?"

I blinked myself out of my thoughts. The Weasley's were looking at me, concerned.

"Sorry, what did you say?" I asked, running a hand through my tangled hair.

"We were just talking about the new American student. He's going to Hogwarts after a fire destroyed his old school. I think he's 15, so probably a fifth year." Ginny clarified.

"Nice," I said. I wasn't that interested. "What's his name?"

"No one knows yet. I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Hermione replied.

Huh. A bit of a mystery kid it seems.

I finished up my food and ran upstairs.

On the way, I stood on something I didn't recognize.

It was a single clay bead. The bead was painted silver with three symbols, a purple lightning bolt, an orange hammer and a blue dove. It was beautifully detailed and delicate. Whose was it?

 **So that's the end of the first chapter. Not my best writing, but I really just want to get this out and published. I might come back to this chapter later and edit it.**

 **I think the part about Percy kind of failed, and Harry's was meh. I'd love to know what you think. If you want.**

 **Also, if you are a Guest, please make up a name to use so I recognize you and can reply.**

 **Signing out.**

 **Bean**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baaaack!!!!**

 **How you all doing? I'm pretty good. Dying of heat though...**

 **I just found out that Leo's full name is Leonidas!!! Did anyone know that?**

 **Anyway...**

 **I** **'m pretty surprised, but I actually got reviews! Now for the reply's**

 **Readingisapriority: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

 **Waterfirewitch: Thank you! Don't worry, I will:)**

 **TheDamSnackBar(Guest): Thanks, and I'm planning on making the chapters longer. Just the first one was quite short.** **Love the name, by the way!**

 **The next two reviews have important information. Please read them.**

 **Fan Girl 123(Guest): Yeah I know. It was mostly just a filler chapter to get things started. Also I'm just generally not a great writer.** **You will find out later how Sirius is not dead. It's just the wizards didn't know how and no one who's POV it was knew either. You might find out a little in this chapter though**

 **Blender Chicken: Thank you!!!** **That's so cool, you're in Japan? Lucky! I don't remember writing anything about Percy's age... IDK. It was meant to say 15, typo. Oops. The last part I know, but in this version Tonks and Lupin are alive. Because they're awesome. Again, I probably should have said that in the first chapter:)**

 **Mera(Guest): Thanks! Yeah, the first chapter was quite short. I'm working on making them longer though.**

 **I GOT FAVORITES/FOLLOWS!!!! Thank you to Shreba181 and waterfirewitch for doing both:)**

 **Just know every time I get a notification that someone favorited/followed/reviewed, it makes my day. I seriously was not expecting this. Thank you all:D**

 **So anyway, welcome to Chapter 2.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I am not J.K. Rowling or Rick Riordan. I am Bean. A lowly fanfiction writer.**

 **:D**

Leo POV

I stood in the Big House, waiting.

Somehow a simple mishap between me and Nico led to my friends being called together to discuss a 'huge issue'.

What the heck?

Chiron trotted beside me, swishing his tail. He was mumbling something.

I caught a few pieces.

"Rach- Potty- Bad things- Zards-"

Not exactly uplifting.

"Chiron? What's going on?"

I turned to see Piper and Jason walk in, hand in hand. Jason was holding a stack of cards that he studied intensely. Piper looked at me. "And is Leo actually _early_?"

I scowled. "Hey! Also Jason, you just missed a chance for an awesome entrance of flying in like Superman. Too bad."

"Huh?" Jason glanced up, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Never mind." I sighed. I guess some people are hopeless. What a shame.

Hazel POV

"Go on, Arion. Get some nice food after a run like that." I whispered lovingly to my horse.

Frank and I had just ridden Arion from Camp Jupiter to Camp Half Blood for an emergency meeting.

"Frank! Hazel!" I heard a cheerful yell.

In the distance, I noticed a tall dark haired 18 year old sprinting towards us. Not far behind was a girl with blonde hair tied up in a blue bandana.

"Percy!" Frank shouted from beside me as we jogged to meet them. "Annabeth, how are you guys?"

We met midway, and Percy immediately pulled Frank into one of those weird manly hugs crossed with a handshake.

"Frank! Good to see you! We're good, what about you?" Percy asked.

They went off to talk and left us two alone.

Annabeth walked up next to me and shook her head, grinning. "Boys."

I giggled.

"Well, we should be going. Chiron called a meeting." Annabeth said.

"Yeah guys. Let's not be late, chop-chop!" Percy clicked his fingers, an impatient expression on his face as the two boys rejoined us.

We started to the Big House, Percy and Frank in fits of laughter for seemingly no reason and Annabeth and I attempting to keep them under control.

 _Attempting._

Piper POV

When Percy, Annabeth, Frank and Hazel walked in, the meeting officially begun.

We all sat around the ping-pong table.

"Without further ado, Leo here has something to say." Chiron sent a stern look at Leo who was trying to hide behind Seymour.

"Heeeey guys." He said, nervously emerging from behind the stuffed leopard. " Well, funny story actually, I kind of accidentally set Nico's favorite shirt on fire and he got really mad and shadow travelled me to England and left me there for a little and I lost my camp necklace and now we have to get it because I _might've_ upgraded it so each bead showed the location of one of you guys. Once it was perfected I was going to make some for all of us. They even tell us if they are hurt. Ummm... come with me?"

There was dead silence for a moment.

Then all Hades broke loose.

"Forget about it! We are _not_ coming!"

"What were you thinking?! You burned Nico's shirt? I'm surprised you're still alive!"

"Geez man. Not good. Not good at all."

" Are you joking? Please tell me you're joking..."

"I WASN'T ASLEEP! Oh wait... never mind."

Leo glanced around, looking like he was about to dissolve into the suddenly colossal thing that was his sweatshirt.

"Guys, guys, calm down." I said loudly. "It's not really Leo's fault."

Percy started to protest, but I shut him up with a sharp glare.

"Now, I'm not saying we should go with him. He dug this hole, let him get out of it. But at least let's get him supplies. And Leo, why don't you see if Calypso can come?"

Leo glared at the floor. "Calypso's up in Olympus. The gods have a _lot_ to explain."

Oh. Poor Leo. No wonder he set Nico's shirt on fire. Missing loved ones can do that to you.

"Anyway, I guess can go alone, but don't we need a prophecy or something?" Leo asked.

"Really Leo, you're finding your camp necklace, not going on a quest. You hardly need a prophecy." Percy snorted.

"Actually Percy, I believe we do." Chiron had been so quiet I almost forgot he was there. "Piper, see if you can find Rachel please."

"On it." I said, and sped out the door.

Outside, I saw Travis Stoll.

"Travis! You seen Rachel?" I yelled.

"Last I checked, she was hanging around Thalia's Pine."

"Okay, thanks!"

I jogged up Half Blood Hill. Soon enough I saw a lone figure standing by the tree, petting Peleus.

"Rachel?" I asked cautiously. Weird gray mist was circulating her body.

I walked around to face her.

I bit down on my lower lip to stop myself from screaming.

She looked _dead._

Hermione POV

"Ron, have you noticed anything... different about Harry these last few days?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" Ron looked up from his chicken sandwich.

"I said, isn't Harry acting a bit strange to you?" I repeated.

"Uhhh, nope?" Ron raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean by strange?"

"This morning, I was walking downstairs when I saw a small ice blue bead of sorts on the floor. I went to pick it up, and Harry suddenly swooped in and grabbed it. Next thing I knew, both Harry and the bead were gone." I said. "I wouldn't think much of it, except just an hour ago the same thing happened again, only the bead was purple."

"Weird. I'll watch him, if you want. It'll be easier for me." Ron replied, scrunching up his face. "What's so special about these beads?"

"I don't know."

Sirius POV

All I could see was a blinding white light. Where was I?

I remember death. I saw Thantanos. I met Cerberus. Then... there was a boy.

With a pale olive complexion contrasting to his dark hair, Sirius truly thought he was a regular ghost.

Until they started talking.

 **Welp. That's done:)**

 **The last part maybe gave you some clues on how Sirius is alive.**

 **It's longer than last time, but long is not necessarily good. What do you think?**

 **Again, I want help. What can I improve on? What is already fairly good and I could now look into in more detail?**

 **I think that the end of Piper's POV went weird for a bit, Hermione's was too short, Hazel's was kinda just a filler part and Leo's just introduced what happened.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Signing out.**

 **Bean**


	3. Not A Chapter

**Hey guys.**

 **This is not a chapter.**

 **I just want you awesome people to know I won't be updating for quite some time. I fractured my wrist, and though it is not my dominant one, it's still next to impossible to 1) Think of a good chapter that makes sense and 2) Actually type it with one hand.**

 **Sorry to disappoint...**

 **My next update could be anytime from one week away to a month.** **I'll try to get the next proper chapter up as soon as I can.**

 **Signing out.**

 **Bean**


	4. Chapter 4

**I HAVE RETURNED FROM MY PROLONGED ABSENCE!!!**

 **I've not got school today soooo...**

 **First of all, thank you to everyone who was so nice and concerned about me. Yes, I am feeling better now** **:D**

 **Now for some other stuff.**

 **Review replying!**

 **IloveRobin1822: Thank you! I'm glad my story is pleasing ;)**

 **Readingisapriority: Thanks:)**

 **TheDamSnackBar: Thanks:) Yes, I have a cast now so it is easier to type. Before it was just a splint and sling.**

 **FanGirl283: Thank you:)**

 **HobbyHomey: MY TRUE FORM IS ALIVE AND KICKING!!!** **Don't be sorry, technically no critisism is a good thing. I guess it means I'm doing well so far** **:D**

 **Queen of the Rings: Thank youuuu :)**

 **Huge thanks to SassyBnana for favoriting and following, Queen of the Rings for following,** **and finally** **TellYouTomorrow and IloveRobin1822 for favoriting!!! I am truly honored**.

 **Now for the story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: If I owned a book series, do you really think I would be writing fanfiction? Really?**

 **Enjoy the story!**

 **:D**

Harry POV

Hermione is acting weird around me. Ever since I snatched a couple of the mysterious beads from her, it's like our whole relationship changed.

Now she sneaks side glances at me, looking suspicious. Our faith in each other has faded slightly.

Maybe I never should of kept this a secret in the first place.

Well, it surely doesn't matter now. We are off to Hogwarts in a hour.

"Ron! Have you packed?" Mrs. Weasley yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, mum." Ron grumbled. Mrs. Weasley asked the same question every year. "She _always_ asks that. It's like she doesn't trust me." He said grouchily to me as he left our shared room.

"For good reason..." I muttered under my breath, grinning slightly. I followed Ron out the door.

 **LATER ON**

"Will ee phill ride the prain to Hogwarths?" Ron wondered, his mouth stuffed with his final Weasley breakfast of the year.

"Of course Ronald, it's not like they'll run out of space. Also, chew with your mouth closed, it's disgusting." Hermione looked distainfully at the red haired boy.

I vaguely watched them bicker. The focus of my attention was the beads.

How many were there? Who did they belong to?

Suddenly I spotted something out of the corner of my eye.

Whenever Ron lifted his foot, a flash of crimson reflected off the lights.

Another one.

I practically fell out my chair, throwing myself at Ron.

"Merlin! Harry!" Ron leaped up with enough force to dislodge the red bead from his shoe.

I grabbed it quickly before it rolled away.

This time though, something strange happened.

The bead started to glow, letting out a pulsing red light.

The light started to form lines.

A map.

At first it showed the whole of... America? I was never the best at geography.

Then it zeroed in on a place called Long Island. What a weird name.

Closer still, and now I was looking at orange letters in a weird language.

'στρατόπεδο μισό αίμα'

I stared at it for a few seconds.

Then I remembered where I was.

Looking up, the others stared at me.

"Harry? Care to explain?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Uhmm..." I gulped.

Piper POV

I sneezed.

Yep.

What? When you have to sneeze, you just have to sneeze.

There's nothing you can do.

Anyway, I looked back up at Dead Rachel and shuddered.

To put it lightly, she appeared to be a zombie.

"Gods, Rachel. Ar - are you okay?" I asked.

" _She_ this to me. Misery. Ask _her._ " Rachel replied, her voice filled with resentment and hate.

This was _not_ Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm going to take you to the others. We're going to help you." I said carefully, like I was speaking to an angry child.

Rachel hissed. "Never! The prophe-"

She cut off what she was saying and turned pale.

" _She_ is displeased. That was not meant for your ears. "

I blinked. Was she about to say... Prophecy?

But the Oracle of Delphi was closed. That's why Lester and Meg went looking for some sacred grove.

So how did Rachel know one?

Suddenly the fog surrounding my friend cleared. Regular, not dead Rachel appeared in front of me, panting.

"Piper!" She swallowed. "The prophecy, I heard it from-"

She screamed in pain. Her skin turned red and sweat trickled down her face.

"Her enemy. Anankê. _Ask Anankê."_

With one final, heart shattering shriek, Rachel was enveloped with the death fog thing, and disappeared.

"No!" I yelled, reaching out. It was too late. I was alone with Peleus on the hillside.

Nico POV

 **Three Weeks Ago**

There I sat, reading a book.

With hordes of hopeless ghosts around me, I flipped through The Mortal Instruments: City of Lost Souls.

Ironic title.

Then I heard a noise.

A human voice.

Impossible. Once you were dead and left in Aphsodel, your voice disappeared.

"-Must return! My godson needs me!"

I stood up, snapping the book closed.

I was reading right at the edge of the Fields of Aphsodel, and could hear the gravelly voices of the three judges making their decisions.

This was not a judge.

I peeked around the entrance to Aphsodel, looking curiously at the newcomer.

The man was definitely an adult, maybe 35 or so, with a strong voice. Obviously he was arguing with the judges.

"Please, I need an audience with Lord Hades. I must return!"

King Aeacus laughed. "And what makes you more important than the rest of these sorry souls?"

" I am Sirius Black, son of Asteria, Titan of stars. Plus, my cousin and her master are trying to destroy half the population of Europe and my godson is the only one who can stop them. Is that good enough for you?"

King Rhadamanthus turned pale. At least, paler than usual. He _was_ a ghost.

"You're a wizard." He said it like that was that. End of discussion.

The man - Sirius - gazed confused at the third judge.

"How do you know that?" He asked uncertainly.

King Rhadamanthus raised a flickering eyebrow.

"Part of my name literally means wand. How could I not know if the wizarding population?" The dead judge replied, with a slightly sarcastic tone.

Sirius blinked. "Huh. Who would've guessed?"

"Ahem." I coughed politely to get their attention as I stepped into view.

" _You._ " King Minos snarled.

"Yes, Minos. Remember me?" I smirked.

"How could I _forget_ -" He lunged towards me with his arms outstretched, in a feeble attempt to choke me to death.

I sidestepped, and Minos fell crashing onto the barren ground.

"Weak." I murmured, low enough that only he could hear.

He snarled.

"Minos..." A great voice boomed, shaking the floor.

Vines of darkness erupted from below, wrapping around the fallen king. In one swift move, Minos was dragged by his waist towards the source of the voice.

"Father." I bowed respectfully. The remaining two judges followed my example, trembling slightly.

"Son." Hades appeared in front of me, around ten feet tall. "Who is this?"

He gestured at Sirius.

I was about to speak, when Sirius stepped forward.

"My lord! It is an honor. I am Sirius Black." Sirius bent into a sweeping bow. "If I may, I have a request to make."

"Go on." Hades glared slightly at Sirius.

"You see, I really must return to the world of the living, to help my godson defeat You Know Who-"

Hades interrupted. "So. You wish to return to the otherworld." He seemed to grow a few extra feet. "And you expect me to... allow this?"

His voice turned deadly calm.

"Uhm... Yes?" Sirius squeaked, terrified.

 **Well. That's a wrap!**

 **I was planning on writing for longer, but I have three books I have to finish in two days for school.**

 **Yep.**

 **On a different note, has anyone read Aru Shah and the End of Time yet? It's sooo good :0**

 **Spiderman PJ's, Harry Potter references, what more can you ask?**

 **Oh and by the way, that was not a spoiler at all. It was extremely unrelevant to the plot. Just so you know.**

 **See y'all next time (I hope, unless you ditch me... which is still a pretty high possibility ;P)**

 **Signing out.**

 **Bean**


	5. I Have Returned (Sorry)

**Hi...**

 **It's been a while...**

 **Some stuff happened, and I had to delete this app.**

 **But I'm back! And if anyone is still around, I'll be updating as soon as I can.**

 **Have a great day:)**

 **Signing out.**

 **Bean**


End file.
